La última nevada
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: /Semi-AU/ Reisi Munakata solía ser un niño con un corazón a medio congelar; sin embargo una mano cálida ha llegado para derretir ese hielo, hielo que a lo largo de los años nunca logró consumir el corazón de Reisi, ni siquiera éste convertido en el Rey Azul, líder de Scepter 4.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**He vuelto tal como prometí. Espero que todos estén bien, y a mis seguidores les agradezco mucho por la paciencia que me tienen en estos tiempos de ausencia casi asesina que he tenido. Voy recuperando el toque poco a poco, y les prometo pronto las continuaciones de algunos fics que han tenido fama.**

** Pero antes quiero volver a tratar con un fanfiction largo, capítulo tras capítulo. Esta vez les traigo uno de una pareja a la que volví a agarrarle afecto después de tanto tiempo, inclusive aunque la serie ya tenga mucho tiempo de existencia. La serie "K" ha sido una de mis favoritas, y aunque muchos quieran lincharme, el MikoRei se volvió mi OTP junto con el SaruMi. **

**Así que aquí los dejo, y les prometo actualizarlo cada miércoles si el fic es bien recibido. Espero con mucha paciencia sus reviews, y ojalá les guste, lo hice con mucho amor.**

* * *

_**Título: La última nevada**  
_

_**Pareja: MikoRei [Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata ]**  
_

_**Advertencia: Las advertencias saldrán conforme avancen los capítulos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni K ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_"No te vayas, sigue respirando. Quédate a mi lado siendo como eres. Abre los ojos y dime que es mentira_, _mírame a los ojos y sonríe..."_

_**Prólogo: "Su mano era tan cálida que la nieve podría derretirse..." **_

Era una linda mañana, con el sol brillando en lo más alto del firmamento anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Y disfrutando de tal tranquilidad se encontraba un pequeño niño de escasos 7 años de edad sentado sobre un sube y baja. Cualquiera diría que sólo esperaba a que su amigo llegara para que jugase con él, pero no, no había nada parecido.

Él era Reisi Munakata, un niño algo solitario, más que nada por la educación que recibía en casa, y además vivir siempre en una familia que seguía a cabalidad las normas de educación, perfecto comportamiento, digno del sucesor de la familia Munakata.

Pero Reisi no quería eso, quería ser como cualquier otro niño, quería salir a jugar, quería tener amigos sin asustarlos después con su comportamiento tan recto y educado, pues que algunos niños le decían "rarito" por tal acontecimiento. Repentinamente el asiento en el que estaba el pequeño niño se elevó, provocando que Munakata cerrase los ojos con fuerza por el inesperado susto que conllevó aquella acción. Y abrió lentamente sus párpados, observando al otro lado a un niño de su misma edad, mirándolo fijamente como buscando descifrar la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Por qué estás tan solito? —preguntó el recién llegado—. El sube y baja no es para que lo juegues tú solito, ¿te puedo acompañar? —Reisi no supo ni de qué manera reaccionar, pues en poco tiempo ya su cuerpo subía y bajaba en aquel juego, impulsado inconscientemente por sus piernas cuando era su turno.

Horas pasaron, y entre los niños se formó una amistad casi instantánea, misma en la que Reisi logró encontrar esa felicidad que tanto deseaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Mikoto Suoh, un niño tan sólo meses mayor que Reisi se había vuelto ese destello de luz en medio de la oscuridad que rodeaba la vida de un pequeño Munakata.

—Mikoto... ¿volveré a verte? —se atrevió a preguntar el de anteojos con una expresión algo desanimada en el rostro cuando llegó la hora de retirarse— No quisiera que dejáramos de ser amigos...—finalizó con las mejillas rojas.

Y el pelirrojo se acercó un poco al de lentes, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de éste y sonriéndole de forma dulce.

—Claro que volveremos a vernos ¿no acaso somos amigos? —y extendió su dedo meñique hacia el menor, provocándole una amplia sonrisa a éste. Reisi entrelazó su dedo con Mikoto, dejando así una promesa silenciosa de que ambos estarían juntos por siempre sin importar las circunstancias.

El día entonces terminó con Reisi volviendo a su hogar, mirando de reojo a su nuevo amigo, el primero que tenía, el primero que lo hacía sonreír de forma sincera, y por supuesto, el único que con tan solo el toque de su mano había logrado derretir el aparentemente helado corazón de un miembro de la familia Munakata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Les seré sincera, ya está terminada, pero los quiero dejar con la intriga sobre lo que ocurrirá pronto. Por ahora, sólo les dejo esto para que disfruten. **

**Nos veremos~**

* * *

_**Título: La última nevada**  
_

_**Pareja: MikoRei [Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata ]**  
_

_**Advertencia: Las advertencias saldrán conforme avancen los capítulos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni K ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

"_Rápidamente lo abrazó con fuerza, lo suficientemente cerca para dejar una marca en su corazón. Estaba enamorado sinceramente, y él era su todo."_

_**Capítulo 1: "Y la nieve cae lentamente..."**_

Los años pasaron, Mikoto y Reisi cada vez más cercanos el uno al otro. Y sin darse cuenta, al cumplir ambos los 10 años, terminaron yendo exactamente al mismo colegio, así como también al mismo curso. Y el pequeño pelirrojo era sumamente cercano al niño de anteojos, lo protegía, lo acompañaba, se mantenía a su lado en todo momento.

—...Mikoto, ¿gustas un poco de mi almuerzo?— Munakata ofreció al mayor un poco de su comida con las mejillas rojas. Ya después de un tiempo ellos acostumbraban intercambiar almuerzos, pero por alguna razón Reisi aún sentía esa necesidad de preguntar a Suoh si gustaba un poco del propio; tal vez todo era simple producto de la educación en su hogar.

—...Siempre he odiado a las personas que tienen un lenguaje tan formal con los demás. —sentenció Mikoto como una manera de decirle a su amigo que dejase de lado esas frases rebuscadas y "correctitas".

Y aunque eso lastimase al pequeño azabache, éste continuaba sonriendo. Buscaba siempre la forma de ser más normal y no tan educado como su familia le había inculcado; no obstante, no había manera de quitarle esos hábitos, y el pelirrojo aún no captaba aquello. Munakata se preguntaba entonces el por qué de su amigo de ser tan rudo con los demás, llegando a la conclusión de que Mikoto podría tener punto de comparación con un león, un felino rudo, peligroso, de aquellos que gustan de defender lo que les pertenece y aquello que les es preciado, convirtiéndolo así en una bestia de corazón puro y causa noble.

Sí, para Reisi, al menos en su cabeza, Mikoto se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un león, un rey, el mejor de todos.

Y podría ser que esa admiración por Suoh fuese lo que los uniese tanto, esa manera del pelirrojo de comportarse con Munakata al protegerlo de todo daño, y al mismo tiempo dejarse guiar por éste era lo que tanto los hacía parecidos el uno al otro.

Durante las clases, siempre se les notaba sentados uno junto al otro, durante los recesos, inclusive al caminar de regreso a casa, y muchas de las personas que los conocían pensaban que bien podrían estar actuando como hermanos; pero no, era simple y sencillamente una amistad que se vio reforzada con los años de convivencia.

Mikoto estaba consciente de que Reisi era un líder nato, y era por eso que lo seguía a todos lados; y Reisi estaba consciente de que Mikoto necesitaba a alguien a su lado para poder sentirse un líder por igual.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer hoy a mi casa? —sugirió el pelirrojo una vez que ambos terminaron las labores del día, y como era ya fin de semana no habría problema alguno según el pelirrojo. Además muy pocas veces había invitado a Reisi a su hogar, ya era hora de retribuirle todas las veces que sus desastres fueron pacientemente soportados por la mamá del pequeño Munakata.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Tu mamá cocinará algo? —se atrevió a preguntar el de anteojos mientras se colocaba alrededor de su cuello su bufanda, seguida luego de sus guantes en las manos y su abrigo. Afuera nevaba, pero bueno, no se quejaba por eso, es más, le gustaba mucho la nieve.

—No lo sé, me dijo que si quería podía invitar a alguien a comer, y como tú siempre me invitas a tu casa, yo pensé que sería bueno invitarte de vez en cuando a la mía...—y Mikoto sonrió, colocándose ahora él su bufanda y su abrigo—. ¿Aceptas venir conmigo? Le diré a mamá que le llame a la tuya y le avise que estarás en mi casa...—finalizó el pelirrojo tomando la mano de su amigo.

—Bien, iré contigo... ¡Pero más vale que sea comida rica! —exclamó Reisi con cierto ápice bromista en su voz y aceptó con ello la invitación del pelirrojo.

Una vez de camino al hogar de Suoh, ambos niños caminaban lentamente sobre el manto helado que cubría las calles de aquella bella ciudad. Y entonces, como cualquier niño haría, Munakata se dedicó a hacer huellas en la nieve, tirarse a ésta y hacer figuras con su cuerpo. En presencia de sus padres no podía hacer gran cosa, pero podía desenvolverse estando con su mejor amigo, podía ser quien realmente quería ser.

Bastaron al menos un par de horas para que ambos llegasen al hogar del pelirrojo, recibiendo así una cálida bienvenida por parte de la madre de éste. Ambos niños casi dejaron un desastre al entrar a la casa y dejar sus cosas regadas por el suelo; pero al menos Reisi dejaba todo mínimamente ordenado.

—Reisi, he estado pensando algo, y siento que tu nombre es muy largo, ¿y si te llamo Rei-chan? Pareces una linda niña, te quedaría bien~ —rió el pelirrojo mientras sostenía una taza de té en sus manos después de terminar con la sopa que su madre había preparado para el frío.

—¡No se vale! E-entonces yo te llamaré Miko-chan...—musitó el menor con las mejillas infladas y continuó bebiendo su té—. Al menos así estaremos parejos...—sentenció Munakata con un ligero y delicado color carmín en sus pómulos, pero obviamente buscando atribuirlo al frío que hacía afuera.

Ya más tranquilos, ambos niños se recostaron a ver televisión en la habitación del mayor; Reisi con sólo estar en el suelo ya sentía el cansancio atacarle, un sueño terrible que también contagió a Mikoto, pues en menos de lo esperado ambos niños quedaron profundamente dormidos sobre el frío suelo de la habitación. Entonces la madre de Mikoto los tomó a ambos, y arropándolos en la cama salió de la habitación para mantener informada a la madre de Reisi, decirle que el pequeño estaba invitado a dormir en casa de Suoh.

Estar junto al pelirrojo era algo sumamente agradable. Su cuerpo despedía un calor tranquilizante, y lo abrigaba del frío exterior de la mejor manera posible. Segundos bastaron para que tanto Reisi como Mikoto se abrazaran el uno al otro, y aún en sueños murmurar el nombre de su contrario de forma suave y delicada, apenas como un suspiro escapando de aquellos tan infantiles e inocentes labios.

Apenas con 10 años encima y 3 de conocerse, Munakata y Suoh aún no enfrentaban los problemas que cualquier amistad llevaba consigo. No obstante, para ello no faltaba demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les traigo el nuevo capítulo~ Las cosas se ponen tensas a partir de aquí, y les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon; sin embargo, siento que ese mismo lemon causará revuelo entre mis lectores. Pero tranquil s, no me desviaré de la pareja principal, será una especie de "juego" para que pueda mantenerlos en suspenso(?). Por supuesto espero poder. El siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo, y ya a partir de ahí trataré de volver todos los capítulos un poco más extensos.**

**Nos veremos~**

* * *

_**Título: La última nevada**  
_

_**Pareja: MikoRei [Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata ]**  
_

_**Advertencia: Las advertencias saldrán conforme avancen los capítulos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni K ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

"Sus memorias se esparcen por ese cielo, y caen de nuevo justo como la nieve de aquel día..."

**Capítulo 2: "Brillas de una manera que detendría el tiempo..."**

—¡Miko-chan, Miko-chan!— se escuchó provenir de lo labios de un pequeño niño. Su cumpleaños número 12, el mejor de todos debía aceptarlo; ¿por qué lo era? Sólo porque su mejor amigo se hallaba ahí con él. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Mikoto, su vida ahora tenía mucho más color, ya no ese constante color gris que lo rodeaba como en el pasado.

—¿Rei-chan? —y aún a pesar de también haber cumplido 12 años tan sólo unos meses atrás, el pelirrojo continuaba llamando a su amigo de esa forma tan infantil. No era que le molestase, es más, hasta se le había hecho un hábito—. ¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió Suoh con un semblante curioso cuando divisó a su compañero acercárse tan rápido. Y Munakata animado lo abrazó, completamente alegre de que Mikoto estuviese en su fiesta de cumpleaños, la primera que el menor lograba hacer con el consentimiento de su padre.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir, creí que no lo harías...—Mikoto sólo sonrió y palmeó la cabeza del de anteojos, diciéndole en silencio con aquella curva en sus labios que por nada del mundo iba a perderse de esa fiesta. Varios niños asistieron, amigos que tanto Munakata como Suoh habían hecho a lo largo de los años. El primero de ellos, Izumo Kusanagi, un niño rubio que se notaba muy cercano a Suoh, casi como si fuese su mano derecha. Después se encontraba Seri Awashima, una niña bastante linda que parecía tener cierta conexión con Izumo.

Se notaba a leguas la alegria de Reisi al saber que su grupo de amigos se hacía más y más grande a lo largo de los años; pero más aumentaba esa alegría cuando observaba a Mikoto ahí, siempre a su lado, como habían prometido exactamente 5 años atrás.

Y ambos lo sabían, sabían que había sido el destino el que llegasen a conocerse precisamente el día del cumpleaños número 7 del pequeño Munakata, y que la amistad de Suoh sería el mejor regalo que alguien le pudiese haber dado. ¡Y vaya que era feliz! ¡Las sonrisas no paraban! Los años siguientes, siempre el mismo día, Mikoto y Reisi se reunían, aunque no fuese ya en sus hogares, lo hacían en un café, en el parque, inclusive en la escuela.

Ya habían pasado nada más que 8 años de haberse conocido y mantener una amistad más fuerte que cualquier otra; ya no existían los nombres cariñosos, sino que ahora eran sólo Mikoto y Reisi.

—Te estoy diciendo que tienes que poner más atención en las clases, ¿acaso quieres reprobar y no graduarte? —le reprochaba Munakata al pelirrojo—. Si no nos graduamos juntos, juro que entonces vendré a golpearte hasta que logres alcanzarme y entrar a la misma escuela que yo.

—¿No crees que estás siendo algo exagerado? Me graduaré, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Reisi. —sentenció el mayor con una actitud completamente despreocupada.

—No es que esté siendo exagerado, sino que me preocupo por ti, por algo los profesores me nombraron tu tutor. —respondió el menor con clara molestia en la voz. Sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de que, por milésima vez fijase su vista en el cuaderno que tenía frente a él, explicándole así a Mikoto la lección de matemáticas que habían tenido tan solo unos días atrás y que el pelirrojo no había logrado comprender.

¿Era cierto?

¿No había logrado comprender?

No. Mikoto sólo quería quedarse después de clases con Reisi. Lo único que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con él.

¿Por qué? Porque ahora aquel que era su mejor amigo se alejaba poco a poco, se enfocaba en otras cosas, comenzaba a tener otros amigos a su lado, y Suoh no podía evitar sentir esa terrible presión en el pecho causada por los celos, aquella presión que le hacía imaginar las más terribles cosas. Verlo con Seri era como una flecha disparada directo a su pecho, verlo pasar tiempo inclusive con Izumo le era inaceptable.

¿Pero por qué estaba celoso Mikoto Suoh de los amigos de Reisi Munakata? ¿Por qué habría él de sentirse celoso de amigos casuales cuando él era el único y verdadero amigo de ese muchacho de anteojos? ¿Él que lo ha conocido desde que son niños?

Algo ha cambiado a lo largo de los años. Su corazón se ha mantenido apaciguado por la sonrisa de Reisi, su voz, su mirada, su simple presencia mantiene calmado a ese corazón salvaje que late por y para una sola persona, pero él no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Mikoto? ¿Mikoto, me estás poniendo atención—el trance del mayor se esfumó en ese preciso instante, pero éste supo disimularlo.

—Sí, sí, entendí...—respondió desganado y mirando luego a la ventana—. Está nevando.—musitó apenas al apoyar su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y al mismo tiempo el codo sobre la mesa. Y Munakata miró por igual a la ventana, sonriendo de forma sumamente leve al ver aquella blanquecina sábana cubrir las calles de la ciudad.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, he de suponer que no tienes problemas con la lección.

"No, no hay problema" debieron ser las palabras de Mikoto, pero éste sólo se limitó a responder con un simple:—Ya veremos, Reisi—colocándose de pie y rodeando con su brazo el cuello de su amigo, dispuesto a salir.

¿Acaso no había notado antes que inclusive el aroma de Munakata lo relajaba? Y lo mantuvo cerca de sí en todo momento, como si Reisi fuese una especie de flor a la que debía proteger de la nieve que seguía cayendo sobre sus cabeza.

Tal vez, sólo quizá podría ser que Suoh se negase a aceptar que estaba enamorándose de su mejor amigo.

Después de todo la adolescencia es una etapa llena de incertidumbre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el lemon. Espero que no vayan a lincharme por lo que he hecho(?). No los entretengo más, disfruten. **

**Nos veremos~**

* * *

_**Título: La última nevada**  
_

_**Pareja: MikoRei [Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata ]**  
_

_**Advertencia: Lemon. Ligero IzuRei [Izumo Kusanagi x Reisi Munakata ]**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni K ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_"Porque los fragmentos de lágrimas congeladas pueden sobrevivir sólo en lugares fríos_."

_**Capítulo 3: "Sentimientos tan fuertes no pueden ser expresados con palabras."**_

Vaya vida que llevaba Reisi. Últimamente cada día de la semana se la pasaba en casa, con su padre reprochándole cualquier mínima equivocación en cuanto a su "protocolo de comportamiento". Reisi era excelente en todo lo que hacía, pero el simple hecho de lidiar con su padre ya era una especie de esfuerzo sobrehumano al aguantar las ganas de explotar e irse.

Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora tenía a la vuelta de la esquina los exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria. A veces desearía ser tan despreocupado como Mikoto...

..._Mikoto._

El pelirrojo hacía días que no lo visitaba, y en clases ya casi no se veían debido a que el mayor había sido transferido a otra clase. Se veían siempre en los recesos o al regresar a casa, pero el hecho de ya no recibir las visitas de Suoh como en el pasado ya empezaba a hacerle sentir menos importante. Y es que todos los días alcanzaba a distinguir a su amigo siendo prácticamente perseguido por Izumo, y un par de muchachos al parecer un grado menores. Uno de ellos, Misaki Yata, era un chico de cabello rojizo y apariencia desaliñada que generaba en Reisi cierta aversión, pero no era él su principal problema, sino el otro muchacho. Tatara Totsuka, un muchacho de cabello rubio como el de Izumo y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tal vez un poco más que la del mismo Reisi para Mikoto.

Pero no sólo era por ese lado, sino que Mikoto notaba que había dos personas siempre siguiendo a Reisi, y entre ellas se hallaba Seri. Esa rubia no se le despegaba al muchacho de anteojos, y parecía como si fuese una especie de chinche; y el otro problema, por si fuera poco, era ese mocoso Saruhiko Fushimi, un muchacho que parecía misterioso, como si ocultase algo, como si fuese una especie de psicópata en espera del momento preciso para atacar. Por supuesto Fushimi andaba siempre por todos lados, a veces con Mikoto, a veces con Reisi, como si no se decidiese por un grupo en específico.

No fue tan complicado sobrellevar todo eso, pues en menos de lo esperado tanto Mikoto como Reisi se graduaron y fueron a la misma preparatoria. Y fue ahí donde todo cambió para ambos.

Pasados unos meses de haber ingresado, Mikoto supo al fin lo que sentía, y todo gracias a Seri e Izumo que notaron aquellas miradas que no dejaba de dirigirle a Munakata. Lo supo al fin, supo que sentía algo muy fuerte por ese muchacho de azulado cabello, ¿pero cómo darlo a conocer? Reisi había sido su amigo desde niños, se habían vuelto como hermanos, ¿cómo sería Mikoto capaz de quebrantar aquella relación que ambos tenían de hace tiempo?

Y lo vio ahí, al final del pasillo, leyendo como siempre un libro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Todo de él le cautivaba, absolutamente todo de él; ¿cómo es que pasó de una inofensiva amistad a un amor imposible de soportar? Ahora Reisi Munakata no calmaba su corazón, sino que lo hacía palpitar con más fuerza, como si se le fuese a salir del pecho por la fuerza que ganaba con sólo mirar a Munakata.

Y Mikoto se alejó de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ante las miradas estupefactas de Izumo y Seri. Reisi lo notó, y rápidamente guardó sus libros, corriendo hacia Mikoto para detenerlo y hablar con él acerca de un tema de suma importancia: Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, lo que no podía ser acallado por más tiempo. Se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía y al igual que el pelirrojo, no podía vivir con ese sentimiento quemándole el pecho. Si su amistad era tan fuerte como él pensaba, entonces no pasaría nada malo si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Corrió por casi todo el campus hasta que divisó a lo lejos aquella roja cabellera y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios... al menos por un momento.

Se detuvo en seco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí estaba, su mejor amigo, la persona que más quería en el mundo y que se había robado su corazón en definitiva tan solo unos meses atrás, besando a un muchacho rubio. Tatara Totsuka había confesado sentir algo por Mikoto Suoh, y éste al parecer le correspondía.

Con esa escena su corazón se hizo añicos, y esa calidez que mantenía el frío alejado se esfumó. El hielo renació, el hielo consumió el corazón de Munakata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora el dolor nacía, ese mismo dolor que le causaba la soledad cuando era niño.

A Reisi Munakata le repudiaba respirar el mismo aire que Mikoto Suoh.

Pero...si tan sólo se hubiese quedado unos momentos más, hubiese notado que Suoh se apartaba de Totsuka con una expresión un tanto desanimada.

Mikoto creyó que correspondiendo a la fuerza lo sentimientos de Tatara podría entonces olvidarse de ese dolor que le molestaba cada vez que Reisi pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo no fue así, pues el corazón de Mikoto era incapaz de utilizar el de ese pequeño rubio sólo para olvidar a Munakata.

Ya lejos de ahí, un destrozado Reisi se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias en su mochila. No le importaba más, regresaría a casa aún aunque las clases no hubiesen terminado. Pero Izumo lo detuvo en ese momento junto con Seri y Fushimi al notar aquella amargura que ahora ocupaba por completo el rostro del peliazul.

—Díganle a Mikoto que me sentí mal...—murmuró por lo bajo, pero Seri no lo dejó ir, y en lugar de permitirle escapar con ese dolor, lo abrazó contra su pecho. Munakata no lo soportó y rompió en llanto, lloró como nunca antes hubiese hecho, lloró hasta que la garganta le dolió, hasta que sus ojos no soportaron más aquellas saladas gotas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Reisi ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? —inquirió la rubia con clara preocupación en el rostro. Izumo estaba por igual preocupado, y aunque no lo demostrase, Fushimi estaba igual. Pero éste estaba fijándose en lo que había del otro lado de la ventana: Misaki conversando como Mikoto.

—No, no es necesario que lo hagan, yo me iré solo...—pero Kusanagi negó con la cabeza, casi tomando a la fuerza las cosas de Reisi.

—Yo te llevaré —sentenció con seguridad—, además mírate, creo que apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Anda, vamos. —y tomando la mano del de anteojos se encaminó a la casa de éste, Munakata mirando a través de la ventana en la misma dirección en la que Saruhiko mantenía su mirada fija; ahora notaba a Mikoto tomando la mano de Tatara, y eso sólo provocaba un dolor mayor en su ya resquebrajada alma.

Izumo buscaba animar a su compañero de clase, pero nada funcionaba, ni siquiera chistes crueles sobre Misaki o Seri. Al ser ya conocido por la madre de Reisi, le fue relativamente sencillo adentrarse hasta la habitación de éste, cerrar la puerta con llave y luego sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Izumo... ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan cercano a Mikoto en tan poco tiempo? —aquella pregunta descolocó un poco al rubio, pero éste sólo se dedicó a desviar la vista un momento, apretando los labios.

—En realidad, ni yo mismo lo sé—confesó—, pero fue algo así como una especie de amistad instantánea, porque sentía que entendía los sentimientos de Mikoto.

Debió suponerlo. Él no debería estar tan cerca de Mikoto, sino hacerse a un lado, seguir por su cuenta. Debió darse cuenta antes...

_"Iré a jugar videojuegos con Izumo y Tatara mañana, así que no podré ir a visitarte..."_

Debió darse cuenta hace años...

_"¿Pueden venir conmigo Izumo y Tatara?"_

Era tan obvio...

_"Izumo y Tatara me invitaron al centro comercial."_

Que él siempre estaba después de Kusanagi y Totsuka.

—¿Pero sabes algo? —Reisi salió de su letargo y dirigió su vista hacia su compañero—. Nunca pensé que fuese a sentirme atraído por otra persona— ¿hablaba de Seri? —. Y jamás pensé que esa persona —se acercaba poco a poco, y Reisi no reaccionaba, su cuerpo no respondía, seguía en shock por el asunto de Mikoto—...serías tú.

Y con ello, justo cuando Reisi comprendió de qué hablaba, sus labios se vieron presos por un furtivo beso, uno que lo dejó completamente inmóvil, estupefacto, por no decir asustado.

_"¡Reacciona, Munakata!"_

Pero no sirvió de nada. El dolor en su pecho era demasiado como para pensar en alejar a Kusanagi de su cuerpo. Y aún con el rostro húmedo, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, de esa manera correspondiendo al beso que había recibido tan solo unos momentos atrás_, _sus manos ciñéndose a las sábanas bajo su cuerpo.

Kusanagi se atrevió a volver aquel contacto más profundo, más apasionado de lo que Reisi podía soportar. Él era el frío mismo, y sólo Mikoto lograba derretir todo ese hielo que de nuevo había ocupado su corazón.

..._Mikoto._

Seguía pensando en él, aún cuando las traviesas manos de ese rubio se aventurasen a recorrer el cuerpo de un aún sorprendido Munakata, retirando prendas, poco a poco deshaciéndose de ese molesto suéter parte del uniforme escolar.

"..._Quiero que sea Mikoto"_

Y las lágrimas entonces continuaron resbalando por los pómulos de un destrozado Reisi mientras se entregaba por completo a Izumo Kusanagi. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Un simple consuelo en sexo casual con el mejor amigo de Mikoto?

"_Mejor amigo."_

Palabras que resonaron en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez mientras los labios de Kusanagi se dedicaban a recorrer la blanca piel del cuello de Munakata. Éste arqueó apenas un poco la espalda, dejándose llevar por esos escalofríos que le causaban tales roces, la extraña calidez que despedían esos labios tan suaves sobre su helada piel.

"_...Mikoto..."_

Volvió a sonar en su cabeza ese nombre, ahora viéndose completamente despojado de toda prenda de vestir, sólo siendo cubierto apenas por el cuerpo de Izumo sobre el suyo, brindándole una calidez parecida a la que le daba Suoh, ese león pelirrojo que sólo le hacía sentir una enorme paz. Las manos de Izumo recorrían aquel cuerpo tan delicado, aquella piel tan pálida, suave, perfectamente cuidada; ese cabello azabache con hermosos destellos azulados_, _tan suave y agradable al tacto.

Kusanagi bajó, comenzando por el cuello, pasando por la clavícula, deteniéndose breves momentos en el abdomen de Munakata y por obvias razones provocándole estremecimientos incontrolables. Un cuerpo inexperto aquel que poseía Reisi, mas no podía decir lo mismo de Izumo que sabía dónde y cómo tocarlo, en qué lugar y de qué manera besarlo para hacerle pensar que estaba con él.

_"Él no es... No es..."_

Luchaba el menor contra su propio corazón, esos sentimientos que meses atrás hubiese querido confesar, que hubiese querida sacarse del pecho, aquellos que le provocaban una amargura y sufrimiento sin punto de comparación con alguna otra emoción_._

Y su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse por una extraña sensación en sus caderas, una sensación que desconocía por completo, una mezcolanza de placer y dolor que no supo en qué momento dio inicio. Sólo sintió algo adentrarse en su interior, arrebatándole de la manera más cruel posible aquella castidad que desde hacía un tiempo hubiese querido entregarle a otra persona_, _una crueldad que sobrepasaba lo físico pues atentaba contra sus sentimientos.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su espalda se arqueó, sus labios se abrieron para liberar gemidos, quejidos, jadeos ante cada movimiento, cada golpe que hacía la parte baja de su cuerpo entumecerse poco a poco. Un hilo de saliva resbalaba lentamente por una de sus mejillas al escapar de la comisura de sus labios, y sus manos se aferraban a la fina seda con la que estaba cubierto el colchón en su habitación.

—Mngh... Re-reisi...—se escuchaba apenas un gemido entrecortado, el sonido húmedo de ambas pelvis chocando una con la otra en cada movimiento realizado por un encendido Kusanagi contra un semi inconsciente Munakata.

—A-ahh... Ngh! Mnh... —Reisi se reprimía, buscaba acallar esos vergonzosos sonidos al morder las sábanas. Y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no le dolía el cuerpo, ya no sentía dolor físico alguno, sino un enorme placer, pero éste mismo calor corporal no era el suficiente como para generar una respuesta positiva del destrozado corazón del menor.

_"Quiero que sea él. Quiero que sea Mikoto..."_

Llegó un punto en que ya no veía a Izumo sobre su cuerpo, sino a Mikoto, y que esa calidez vacía que hacía unos momentos sintió se volvía nada más y nada menos que un calor abrasador que se apoderaba de su ser completo, haciéndole perder la cordura, porque sólo podría sentir tales sensaciones con Suoh, con nadie más.

Con un roce, una sonrisa, una caricia, un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla. No era necesario llegar a más cuando se trataba de Mikoto y Reisi, porque se atesoraban el uno al otro como la más fina reliquia en un museo, porque se cuidaban como si alguno de los dos fuese a romperse, porque ambos eran tan frágiles como la misma porcelana, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuertes como el más puro diamante.

—...Ah~ ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! —esta vez los gemidos de Reisi chocaron contra los oídos de Izumo, pues había acercado su cuerpo al ajeno en un fuerte abrazo al sentir su cuerpo temblar por cierta sensación de placer recorrerle la espalda. Izumo aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, ya la habitación impregnándose con el aroma a sexo, dos cuerpos entregándose a esa necesidad carnal de cualquier ser humano. Escasos minutos pasaron, y después de ésto Munakata llegó a su límite, al igual que Kusanagi dentro del cuerpo del más bajo.

_"Se siente como él... Pero no es él."_

—_...Mikoto..._—se escuchó un suspiro apagado escapar de los labios de Reisi justo en el momento que perdía el conocimiento totalmente. Izumo no lo pasó por alto. Munakata se veía disfrutándolo, se notaba completamente feliz en sus brazos.

_Pero en ningún momento pasó por la mente y corazón de Reisi el estar teniendo sexo con Kusanagi._


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí el capítulo número 4. Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. Ojalá les guste lo que hice para éste capítulo, ya que a partir de 2 capítulos más estaré basándome solamente en la serie [K] Project. Disfruten el drama~ **

**Nos veremos~**

* * *

_**Título: La última nevada**  
_

_**Pareja: MikoRei [Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata ]**  
_

_**Advertencia: Lágrimas... eso creo(?).**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni K ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

"_Si no puedo verte de nuevo, entonces me gustaría olvidar todo lo que me ataba a ti..."_

**Capítulo 4: "Y cuando quiero reír, tú me haces llorar..."**

Reisi estaba consciente de lo ocurrido. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una rubia cabellera a un costado suyo en una cama, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por nada más que finas sábanas de seda y afuera la nieve cayendo. Se puso de pie lentamente aprovechando que Izumo dormía, y tomando sus cosas se vistió rápidamente; ¿por qué había dejado que las cosas llegasen a tanto sólo por lo que ocurrió con entre Tatara y Mikoto?

Negó entonces con la cabeza. Debía decirle a Mikoto lo ocurrido, no podía callar por más tiempo. Y sin más simplemente dejó una nota en la mesa de noche, un simple "Gracias " escrito en papel con una perfecta caligrafía.

Reisi corría a toda velocidad por las calles, y sólo esperaba que sus piernas no lo traicionasen en ese momento.

Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía por igual el alma, pero debía ver a Mikoto, tenía que verlo fuese como fuese.

Al llegar a su casa tocó el timbre varias veces, una y otra vez esperando que abriese la puerta aquella persona a quien tanto deseaba ver. Al final lo vio, una cabellera roja detrás de esa puerta, mirándolo con sorpresa al notarlo ahí, cansado después de haber corrido por tanto.

Y continuaba nevando.

—...¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Munakata aún con la respiración agitada

—Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —el peliazul tomó la mano de Mikoto antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar. Suoh no entendía el por qué de Reisi de hacer eso, siendo que el día anterior se hubiese visto tan deprimido.

Ambos ahora comenzaron a caminar por las veredas del parque completamente cubierto de nieve, un poco de ésta cayendo sobre el cabello de ambos. A pesar de lo ocurrido, Munakata se sentía tranquilo.

—¿Qué dirías si yo hubiese tenido algo con Izumo? —soltó de golpe, pero Suoh respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Qué dirías si yo tuviese algo con Tatara? —y esa pregunta provocó en Reisi lo mismo que previamente hubiese ocurrido en el pecho de Mikoto: Tristeza.

—Sería doloroso. —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, y aquello no hizo más que provocar risas en ellos.

Continuaron con su caminata en silencio, un silencio que no parecía incómodo en lo absoluto. Es más, parecían decirse todo al callar. Reisi quiso sentirse un niño de nuevo, y subió a un tronco que estaba cerca suyo, buscando llegar la final de éste.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hacía esto en las cercas? —preguntó al tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

—Sí, siempre te caías...—susurró con una ligera sonrisa, y cuando Reisi estuvo a punto de caer, Suoh tomó la mano de éste para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Pareciese que entre ellos no hubiese absolutamente ningún obstáculo para que su amistad continuase, que no había obstáculos para que al menos... confesaran lo que sentían.

La nieve continuaba cayendo, suave y fugaz en aquellos campos tan amplios, rodeados por igual de árboles, un espléndido lago a un costado, una hermosa vista aquella que le ofrecía tan bello lugar.

—Mikoto... Hay algo que no he sabido bien desde que nos conocemos... ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita? —la pregunta tomó desprevenido al pelirrojo, pero éste sólo sonrió y se dedicó a responder.

—Invierno. —claro, preciso y conciso. Una palabra bastaba, y por aquella pregunta podía saber que a Reisi por igual le gustaba esa estación.

—¿Y hay alguna persona que te guste? ¿O de la que estés enamorado? —murmuró con las mejillas rojas, mas podía atribuirlo al frío.

Mikoto pensó por largos momentos, y al final dijo: —Te veré en el centro justo frente a la gran pantalla el 31 de diciembre, y ese día te responderé.

—Me parece, entonces yo te responderé igual. —aceptó aquella propuesta. El día transcurrió con normalidad, y al final ambos confesaron lo que había ocurrido con Tatara e Izumo, pero tanto Munakata como Suoh ignorando el asunto, pues no pensaban dejar que nada arruinase su amistad.

Los días pasaron, el 31 de diciembre se acercaba, y Reisi se encontraba emocionado. Ahora su sonrisa era más grande, su alegría se notaba enormemente en su rostro; todo era maravilloso para él, y aunque no hubiese visto a Mikoto en los últimos días, no le importaba siendo que al fin podría verlo en poco tiempo, y que además pasaría el año nuevo con él.

Mikoto no lo pensaba así. Él estaba ocultándole algo a Reisi, algo de suma importancia. Él tendría que irse al extranjero a estudiar un tiempo, más que nada por el trabajo de su padre. Estaba previsto que saldría en año nuevo, justo después del 31 de diciembre, y por esa razón había citado a Reisi para poder verlo y confesarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía.

Y llegó el tan esperado día, Munakata en su hogar preparándose para poder pasar la noche con su mejor amigo, y aquella persona a la que más quería. Tarde ya era, casi rondando las 8 de la tarde, a tan solo unos minutos de salir a verse con Reisi cuando Mikoto recibió una llamada de su padre diciéndole que estaba justo en la entrada de la casa, pues el vuelo se había adelantado para ese mismo día. El pelirrojo no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando escuchó aquello. Fue prácticamente obligado a subir al auto, cabizbajo, pues su padre ni tiempo le había dado de avisarle a Munakata que no podría ir, ni siquiera decirle lo que tanto había esperado.

Y esa noche nevaba de nuevo.

El taxi se dirigía al aeropuerto, algo apurado pues el vuelo saldría dentro de poco, y ya eran pasadas las 9 de la noche. Reisi en esos momentos se encontraba apoyado contra un farol esperando a Mikoto con impaciencia. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero de cualquier manera se quedaba ahí, con la enorme esperanza de ver al pelirrojo después de tantos días.

Mikoto se hallaba en una encrucijada. Estaba ya demasiado lejos como para correr hasta el punto de encuentro con Reisi, y pasados 10 minutos de las 10, reaccionó, saliendo del taxi aunque éste estuviese en movimiento. Y sin importarle la nieve que caía sobre él, encontró otro auto que lo llevase a su destino. Estaba desesperado por el tráfico que había, no podría llegar, tenía miedo de que Reisi ya para entonces se hubiese ido.

Pero él seguía ahí, esperando ciegamente.

"_Sí vendrá... Sí vendrá..._"

Los pensamientos de Reisi se perdían al mirar éste al cielo, observando la bella nieve caer sobre su cabello, su cálido aliento empañando un poco sus anteojos. Mikoto salió del auto al saberse lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar corriendo. Debía decirle a Reisi lo que sentía antes de que el destino fuese tan cruel para apartarlos por tanto tiempo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ya su aliento se escuchaba completamente agitado, su cuerpo parecía sucumbir ante el frío del lugar, pero ni eso podía detenerlo.

Las lágrimas ahora comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de Reisi, pues ya faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para las 12. De nuevo sentía que la esperanza se iba lentamente, que sus ilusiones caían rápidamente.

"_Cuando quiero reír..._"

Estaba a tan solo unos instantes de llegar, ya veía la gran pantalla a tan solo una calle de distancia. Pero al cruzar una calle, no alcanzó a ver que un auto se dirigía directo a él.

Sólo vio el par de faros, su cuerpo paralizado sin permitirle el escapar, el rostro de Reisi pasar por su mente, su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada...

Oscuridad.

En ese preciso momento Munakata observó las luces en el cielo, los fuegos artificiales, el reloj marcando al fin la media noche y el inicio de un nuevo año. Y siguió esperando por una hora más, las calles vacías, las luces apagadas, su corazón hecho añicos y las lágrimas perdiéndose entre la nieve. Volvió entonces a casa, sin saber lo que había ocurrido, sin siquiera notar las ambulancias recoger a un muy mal herido Mikoto, la sangre en aquel blanquecino manto cubriendo las calles.

"_...tú me haces llorar._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo número 5. Este es algo corto, por no decir demasiado, pero es para dejarlos con las ganas. Había planeado hacerlo más largo, pero entonces no tendría material suficiente para hacer el siguiente más largo y que la transición a la historia de la serie no fuese tan abrupta. Disfruten~ **

**Nos veremos~**

* * *

_**Título: La última nevada**  
_

_**Pareja: MikoRei [Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata ]**  
_

_**Advertencia: Por ahora, ninguna.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni K ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_"Y de nuevo estoy solo, sólo de pie aquí, mirando al cielo todo el tiempo. "_

**_Capítulo 5: "Ya no puedo escuchar tu voz..."_**

El tiempo pasó. Días, semanas, meses en los que Reisi jamás supo nada más de Mikoto.

No lo vio de nuevo en todo lo que restaba a su época escolar, no lo vio jamás visitar su casa, jamás pasar por el parque que a ambos le gustaban, sin llamadas, sin cartas, absolutamente nada.

Reisi sentía su corazón helarse de nuevo, volverse tan frío como el mismo hielo, así como había ocurrido en aquellos días en que no conocía a Mikoto.

Mikoto Suoh había sufrido un terrible accidente el día en que la transición de un año a otro ocurría. Justo a la media noche perdió el conocimiento cuando un automóvil lo arrolló, dejándolo así en coma por meses debido al golpe. Y pasó todo ese tiempo sin que fuese capaz de comunicarse con su amigo, ni siquiera sus padres logrando avisar del estado del pelirrojo a Munakata; ¿y por qué? Porque no se podía localizar a Reisi por ningún lado.

Munakata habá decidido simplemente no responder al teléfono al día siguiente de lo ocurrido. Estaba molesto por el simple hecho de que Mikoto no había atendido a su cita, e inclusive buscaba una explicación razonable a lo ocurrido, pero no encontraba nada que pudiese justificar el hecho de que Mikoto lo hubiese dejado plantado en una noche nevada.

Ya era verano, y Reisi se encontraba de pie junto a un lago, el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo.

De nuevo solo.

Lo único que quería era ver a Mikoto de nuevo, pero inclusive ese pensamiento provocaba que se le revolviese el estómago a niveles inmensos, como si le repudiara siquiera el pensar en tener a Suoh al frente.

Ahora su pecho dolía, su garganta dolía por el nudo en ésta, sus ojos ardían como nunca por las lágrimas que no daban tregua alguna a Reisi. Éste extrañaba a su amigo como nadie, pero no soportaría verlo de nuevo, no al creer que a éste no le interesó nunca su amistad.

Así fue como Reisi Munakata se volvió de nuevo un alma fría y solitaria, aquella que sólo se preocupaba por cubrir sus intereses, sin terceros que pudiesen interferirr con eso, sin...

_Mikoto..._

Entonces se dio la vuelta, justo en el momento que la lluvia comenzaba a caer en ese lugar. Abrió el paraguas, y caminando hacia la ciudad sólo dejaba que el sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el ya húmedo pavimento camuflaran el sonido de sus sollozos. Y mientras cruzaba la calle de una avenida concurrida, percibió un aroma conocido para él, un aroma bastante peculiar llenando sus fosas nasales.

—...Ya empiezo a delirar...—musitó. Ese aroma era el de Mikoto, inconfundible, pero lo atribuía a su tristeza, una cruel jugarreta de sus sentidos, mostrándole cuán importante era ese pelirrojo para él.

Suoh había cruzado justamente al otro lado de la calle, pasando muy cerca de Munakata.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo número 6. No salió tan largo como esperaba, pero ya con esto puedo meterme de lleno a la historia de la serie. Si algunos ya la vieron, entonces sabrán lo que se viene. Perdonen la tardanza, tuve un día bastante ocupado, por eso acabé subiendo el fic un poquitín tarde. Disfruten~ **

**Nos veremos~**

* * *

_**Título: La última nevada**  
_

_**Pareja: MikoRei [Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata ]**  
_

_**Advertencia: Lime.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni K ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_"Justo ahora eliminé el último mensaje que recibí de ti..."_

**_Capítulo 6: "No quiero lágrimas, no las necesito ahora."_**

Reisi no quería creerlo, pero ese aroma había sido demasiado fuerte como para no tratarse del de Mikoto. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo de solo pensar que podría verlo de nuevo. Decidió ignorar ese asunto y apresurarse a la reunión que se supondría tomaría lugar en su hogar con motivo de la revelación del próximo Rey Azul, líder de la fuerza policiaca Scepter 4.

Pero Mikoto no escapaba de su cabeza ni siquiera cuando sus pies tocaron la acera.

Así que tuvo la gran idea de girar la cabeza.

Y lo vio.

Vio esa rojiza cabellera danzando al ritmo del viento aquella noche, una noche lluviosa. Munakata se quedó pasmado por aquella vista, sin poder siquiera despegar los pies de la tierra.

Ahí estaba el culpable de sus suspiros, ahí estaba ese hombre que tiempo atrás hubiese sido quien robase su corazón. No quería creer que se tratase de un sueño, una pesadilla producto de la nostalgia que le provocaba. Y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas resbalaron por sus rojizas mejillas, el paraguas resbalando entre sus manos cuando observó que aquella rojiza cabellera desaparecía entre la multitud.

No le importó la lluvia, no le importó tampoco que su ropa se empapara. Lo único que quería era ver a Mikoto de nuevo, abrazarlo, hablar con él, preguntarle tantas cosas que por mucho tiempo había guardado en su pecho.

Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, mirando a todos lados por si lograba captar el color rojo. Lo había hecho, pero varias veces perdió aquello de vista. Y aunque fuese blanco de más de una mirada desconcertada, Munakata no se dio por vencido, no lo haría hasta encontrar a Suoh. Pasaron horas en las que quiso hacer eso mismo, pero de nada le sirvieron. Ahora su respiración se hallaba agitada, su cabello y ropas completamente empapadas.

Giró a la cabeza a todos lados posibles con tal de encontrar a ese hombre, pero no había nada, no lo veía, no podía ni siquiera divisar un ápice de ese bello color rojo que tanto le había encantado.

Con la lluvia aún encima, caminó a su casa todavía en estado de shock. Al momento de cruzar el umbral, todos se le abalanzaron para preguntar el por qué de su retraso, aún más siendo Reisi tan pulcro en ese sentido. Lo siguieron atacando con preguntas, pero la mirada de Reisi continuaba perdida en algún lugar del suelo, hasta que, repentinamente, acabó desmayándose en brazos de su amiga Seri, con una fiebre terriblemente alta debido a la ropa mojada que traía encima.

—_Mikoto, ¿por qué te fuiste? _

_—Porque no te quería tener cerca de mi._

_—¡Pero me prometiste que jamás íbamos a separarnos! _

_—¿Acaso creíste esa mentira? Sí que eres ingenuo. —y el humo del cigarrillo nubló su vista. Lo siguiente que hubo fue simple oscuridad._

—¡Mikoto! —gritó. Había tenido una terrible pesadilla, tan terrible que ya sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. A su lado se hallaba Seri tratando de mantenerlo calmado, pues lo notaba alterado por su respiración.

—¿Estás bien? No dejabas de quejarte ni llamar a Mikoto. —musitó la rubia mientras limpiaba un poco el rostro del de anteojos.

—...Lo vi... Después de tanto tiempo, lo vi...—murmuró apretando las sábanas.

—Rei, nadie ha sabido nada de él desde hace meses, ¿cómo crees que lo viste?

—¡Te digo que lo vi, Awashima! ¡Lo vi cruzando una calle! ¡Pasó justo a mi lado! —le respondió con clara alteración en su voz.

—Reisi, tranquilízate. Cuando seas el capitán de Scepter 4, entonces podrás buscarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó curioso, con una ceja en alto.

—Tú eres el siguiente Rey Azul y el capitán de Scepter 4.

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría.

¿Él? ¿Capitán? ¿Y además el cuarto rey? No, debería haber un error, no le correspondía serlo, en definitiva no. Se levantó de la cama aún estando débil para correr con su padre y confirmar lo que recién Seri le había dicho. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que, en efecto, él estaba destinado a ser el Rey Azul.

No le importó nada y salió de ahí una vez la lluvia paró, importándole poco que Awashima buscase retenerlo con advertencias sobre su salud. Reisi se colocó su abrigo y salió a caminar por la ciudad, mirando al suelo en todo momento.

No quería creer que él era el Rey azul; ¿por qué no había desarrollado poder alguno? Ignoró ese pequeño asunto y optó por sentarse en una pequeña jardinera que había cerca a los cuarteles de Scepter 4.

¿Por qué sentía miedo de entrar ahí? Desde pequeño había tenido ese sueño de ser el líder de tan prestigiosa división, desde pequeño había soñado con estar dentro de ese lugar, atrapar delincuentes, hacer valer la justicia, pero ahora no le encontraba sentido a eso.

—¿Contemplando al paisaje? —se escuchó a un costado suyo. Reisi giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con la presencia frente suyo: Ahí estaba Mikoto, parado a su lado con un cigarrillo en los labios.

—...Suoh...—musitó quedo, sintiendo hasta sus piernas fallar.

—Tal parece que no me has olvidado, Munakata. —¿y dónde había quedado "Reisi"? Al menor le dolió que ahora su amigo lo llamase por su apellido, no por su nombre—. ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato? —preguntó con sorna.

—¿Por qué...? —y apretó la mandíbula—. ¿¡Por qué has vuelto hasta ahora!? ¡Me dejaste hace tiempo, ¿y decides volver justo ahora?! —gritó, tomando al pelirrojo por el cuello de su abrigo.

—Tenía que hablarte, verte si podía.

—¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?

—Tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De que no quisieras responderme al saber que yo era quien te llamaba. —y entonces Reisi fue soltando la ropa de Mikoto. Cierto, estaba molesto, pero su preocupación era tanta que esa molestia pasaba a segundo plano.

—Eres un idiota, Suoh. —murmuró con una risa algo forzada—. Yo quería que tú me llamaras y que me dijeras que estabas bien... Pero no, me tuviste esperando, preocupado por ti. Esperé por horas a que llegaras ese 31 de diciembre, esperé hasta que todos los negocios cerraron, esperé como imbécil a que mi mejor amigo llegase, pero jamás se presentó. Estuve todo este tiempo creyendo que te había ocurrido algo malo cuando supe que nadie te encontraba.

—Regresé hace poco del extranjero. —dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, y soltando un pequeño quejido de aburrimiento, continuó hablando—. Y apenas llego me dicen que soy el tercer rey, es algo problemático.

Reisi se apartó de golpe y negó con la cabeza. No, todo menos eso, no quería que Mikoto fuese su enemigo, era lo que menos quería.

—Yo... me tengo que ir. —se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, pero fue interceptado por Mikoto, mismo que tiró de su brazo para poder abrazarlo contra su pecho, hacerle sentir un poco de ese calor que por tanto tiempo había anhelado. Las lágrimas del menor no se hicieron esperar y lentamente correspondió a ese abrazo.

—Prométeme algo... Seamos lo que seamos, no rompas tu promesa...—le pidió el pelirrojo, y tomando el mentón de quien fuese su amigo, depositó un beso suave en los mismos, dejando a Reisi atónito—. Yo debo irme de nuevo... Pero te dejaré algo para que no me olvides.

Reisi no supo qué ocurrió después de eso, o tal vez optó por no recordar lo que pasó.

Mikoto había sido tan suave con él, aún con ese cuerpo tan fornido y perfectamente formado que tenía, fue suave con él, como si Munakata fuese a romperse con un simple roce entre sus pieles.

Entre beso y beso, ambos llegaron a la habitación de un hotel cercano, uno lo suficientemente elegante como para darle a Munakata la mejor noche que pudiese pedir. Los besos fueron en aumento una vez que ambos cayeron sobre el mullido colchón, ahora el peliazul enredando sus dedos en las finas hebras rojizas que poseía su acompañante.

Mikoto se dedicó a soltar pequeñas caricias en las áreas sensibles del cuerpo contrario, ligeros besos siendo repartidos en el blanquecino cuello de Munakata, éste soltando jadeos dulces y delicados. La ropa sobró entre ellos, pronto quedando repartida en el suelo sin el más mínimo cuidado. Reisi respondía a los besos de Mikoto con pasión, con hambre y vehemencia, buscando llenarse de él después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Los besos ahora pasaron al abdomen del menor, y bajaron poco a poco por sus muslos, sus piernas, toda su anatomía siendo recorrida por los labios de Mikoto. Munakata se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza al sentir escalofríos, oleadas de placer recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Los gemidos de Reisi pronto llenaron la habitación, su interior siendo invadido por una calidez que no sintió jamás. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a la perfección con las caricias y besos de Mikoto, su voz dejaba ver cuánto placer le otorgaba el pelirrojo, luego pequeños "Te amo" saliendo de los labios de ambos por el calor del momento.

Reisi no durmió en toda la noche. Sus gemidos se hallaban silenciados por una almohada que se negaba a soltar cada vez que Mikoto invadía su interior, fuerte, acertando en el punto que tanto lo hacía estremecer. Fue poseído más de una vez por Suoh, quedando exhausto, y con su mano entrelazada perfectamente con la contraria, como si ambos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol golpeó el rostro de Reisi, notó que el espacio a su lado estaba vacío, su ropa sobre una silla, y una nota sobre ésta.

_"Dejé tu ropa ordenada; date un baño, hay sales y espuma para que te relajes un poco. Tuve que irme, pero prometo regresar pronto, y también te prometo que nadie se enterará de lo que ha pasado aquí._

_Mikoto." _

Se había ido de nuevo.

Munakata arrugó la nota y apretó la mandíbula. Esta vez se había sentido usado de la peor manera, se había sentido como un simple juguete para pasar el rato.

¿Acaso esos "Te amo" habían sido mentiras?

¿Acaso él no era más que un juguete para Mikoto?

En ese momento, el simple pensamiento de Suoh cruzando su mente le daba náuseas.

Pensar en Mikoto le provocaba asco y rabia.


End file.
